


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: Halloween has always been your favorite holiday, and with the past few years being very hard on you, this one was special. New home, new life. What the hell were you supposed to do when a very handsome and clumsy Chris Evans falls into your bookstore hiding from fans? Do you rescue him or throw him to the werewolves. Tonight is the night where you could dwell on the past you’ve been running from or focus on new beginnings. Which one would you choose?





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

Words: 5138

Halloween was one of your favorites times of the year. The smell of autumn in the air and having pumpkins surround you as you walked to and from places, made your heart melt into a gooey pile of candy corn. It brought up memories of you as a kid with your parents trick or treating and costumes, eating sweets until you were sick. It made you miss them terribly since they passed but you felt closer to them with fall in the air. If you had any doubts about your recent relocation, this would’ve crushed them all at once. The new town you were living in brought back those recollections like a flash flood and rather than drowning your were swimming and loving every second.

You just moved to a small Boston suburb where everyone knew everyone, and it was a far cry from the last ten years in LA, and you adored it. While you missed some aspects of LA, you were happy to find your new home, and you worked at a bookstore downtown, which you enjoyed. It was a more straightforward way of life, and you finally felt at home and safe from the chaos of LA, where you could barely make ends meet. You only missed your friends and close camaraderie that you had with them. Skyping wasn’t the same, but you doubted that you would ever be able to go back, you barely had made it here, to begin with.

As you were unpacking the latest inventory of books in the now peaceful bookstore, you heard the front door chime and some quick rustling before you went up front to see what the commotion was. Your current weapon of choice was Hemmingway but it was a heavy book, and you had decent aim. With it being Halloween you could only imagine what terror awaited you. People were already dressed up, and you were about to close the store to go home and get ready for an evening out with a friend at a neighborhood party.

What you discovered when you snuck up behind a bookcase was quite amusing that you found yourself silently staring, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Here was this vastly built man in a blue henley shirt and snug jeans with a coordinating baseball cap hunched over the overstuffed chair. He was peering through the blinds like he was hiding from the Wolfman himself and it was all you could do to contain the snicker inside. If he cowered any more, you were sure the henley was going to tear right off the man’s back and run in the other direction from the abuse. You came out from your hiding space and exposed yourself fully with books in hand.

“I would ask you if you were interested in the horror section, but something tells me you’ve had enough of that tonight?” He nearly jumped out of his skin but instead stood up from the couch and tripped on the coffee table, landing him flat on his ass. As he lay sprawled out before you, a giggle erupted from your throat. The blush that crept up his face was one that made you flush a similar shade of red.

You looked out the window similarly as he did previously while he tried to compose himself. “Sorry to intrude on you, miss.” You ignored his apology while still peering out on the sidewalk and street. “So which goblin or witch are you hiding from tonight?” When you turned around he let out a smile that would break the streetlights for a mile and dropped his head, rubbing the back of his neck, you assumed as a nervous tick.

“Or should I say fans,  _Captain_.” He laughed seemingly embarrassed that you knew who he was. “I’ve been caught.” You switched the blinds closed and locked the door and shot your most menacing glare his way but quickly lost it and laughed. “Don’t worry; I’m not a creeper. You can hide out here while I close up. I’m more of a Winter Soldier girl myself.” He feigned mock hurt as he clutched his ridiculously hard chest laughing and you smirked as you set the books down.

“If a buncha frat girls didn’t just nearly mob me, I wouldn’t be hurt, but one less crazed fan is okay by me. I should at least be happy that you aren’t Team Ironman.” He leaned his elbows on the glass counter as you scoffed at him for his blasphemous comment and he threw you another signature smile. “Anything I can help with? Ya know since I just threw myself into your store and at the mercy of your good graces.” You grinned while you avoiding his gaze and closed out the till then putting up a few books. “I wouldn’t mind a walk to the bus stop. The ghouls are out this tonight, along with the douchebags.” He paused but then offered another solution. “I can do you one better. How bout a lift home?” You looked up at him with narrowed eyes, and he paused under the scrutiny. “C'mon! I’m  _Captain America_.”

“Let me ask you this,  _CAP_. Say a strange man comes barreling in the store hiding from some random girls and offers a young woman a ride home on Halloween. Should she trust him? Seems a little sketch to me.” He reflected on the scenario with a handsome, serious face that nearly made you swoon. “Under any other circumstances, I would tell her to run the other way and to make sure she wasn’t wearing heels. In this incident, though I would say you are more than safe and would even call my mom to give you references.” His face was earnest, and you wanted to believe that you were safe but too many years in LA gave you suspicions.

“OK, call her up.” His brows shot to his hairline. “Seriously?” You nodded and crossed your arms over your chest, his eyes flicked to your cleavage but didn’t linger. He passed the first test. Well done.

“No way am I getting in a car with a stranger on Halloween before I talk to his momma and make sure he’s a gentleman.” He gave a genuine and yet nervous laugh as he pulled out his phone and called Mrs. Evans.

“Hey, Ma. Yea Yea. I’m on my way. I got sidetracked by a mob of fans and had to lay low.” He laughed, and you heard her ask if he was ok. “Yea, I’m good. Actually found a nice bookshop to hide out in, yea that’s the one. Hey, can you talk to..Y/N?” He looked at your tag. “Yes, ma'am. I offered her a ride home, and she said she doesn’t get in the car with strangers. So I said I’d call you…Yea.” He handed you the phone.

“Hello?” A bright and cheery voice came on the line. “Hi, honey. I love that bookstore. I bring my grandkids in there all the time. I’ve seen you, and you are just the  _sweetest_  thing.” You laughed at her observation. “Well, it is my job, Mrs. Evans.” She laughed. “Nonsense, call me Lisa. I can tell you’re nice. You even hid that brute of a son of mine when you could’ve told him to beat it. So thank you.” You laughed at her easy nature and humor. “So you can vouch that he won’t murder me?” For that, she was laughing hysterically. “He won’t murder you, but he will try and smother you with his charms no doubt. Honey, make him work for it. That boy is a handful.” You smiled. “ And who says I’m not?”

“Thatta girl. Now if he doesn’t hold the door open for you, call me. I will give him the ass reaming he deserves. I raised him better than that.” You giggled. You already enjoyed her so much; you had to pay attention to the next time she came in. “Yes, ma'am ” You hung up and handed him the phone, and he looked at you expectantly.

“She said that if you murdered me, you have to answer to her, so I suppose you can drive me home. Just remember, I’m fragile cargo.” He smirked at your acceptance to his offer, and he held the door open and stood with his hands in his pockets and face down as you locked up.

“So where is your chariot, sir.” His brows perked up, and you wanted to facepalm instantly. “Sorry, occupational hazard.” He chuckled and held out his arm for you to cautiously take. “I can be your prince charming.” You scoffed and looked at his ridiculously handsome face. “Whoa there on the charm, big boy. I may live here now, but I’m from LA.” He walked you to his truck, and you laughed. “Overcompensating?” He barked out a laugh. “Is that an invitation to find out.” He shut the door and jogged over to the driver side. He could go from flirty to a gentleman with the flip of a switch. It was like he was speaking a bilingual language so effortlessly as second nature, he didn’t even realize it. He was dangerous and a playboy. You needed to be careful.

“So where to?” You gave him directions. “You live two blocks from me. That’s convenient.” You smirked out the window. “What? To borrow sugar?”

“Well if you ever need anything you can swing by, I’ll give you my number.” You simply nodded and looked at him skeptically. “What!? You’re looking at me like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I’m a nice guy. I swear, you even talked to my mom.” You smiled and looked at your hands. “Yea, she also warned me of your irresistible charm.” He nodded silently. “Well, I promise not to throw unnecessary charm your way. I will only do what I mean and mean what I say. Fair?” You smiled and nodded your head.

“So LA? Why here?” You sighed and just went for it. “I lived there for ten years, and it was a struggled to make ends meet and then I found a job here at the bookstore and decided to just up and leave. Start fresh on a new coast. My parents and I lived in a small town, and I just wanted to get back to the small town vibe, ya know?” He went between watching you and looking at the road. One hand was on the wheel, and the other was on his leg, but he was intent on you. “Sorry, TMI?” He shook his head earnestly.

“No, I like authentic talk and hate bullshitting all the time. It drives me crazy all the interviews and surface level conversations.” He grinned as he looked out the window. “This is my home even though I also have one in LA. It’s …just not the same. I miss here and the people. You fit here. Here suits you by the way.” Out of everything that he had sent that had sent you in a flurry, it was the best compliment you had been given in a long time. It confirmed what you had felt. This was home. You knew that you were blushing and didn’t even try to hide the smile that graced your soft features and Chris took notice of it instantly. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat to get his focus back.

“Of course. So are you going to Gilley’s party tonight?” You looked at him questioning how he knew. “Hey, don’t sweat it. I just figured since you’re in the neighborhood and all. We go every year to the shindig.”

“Oh well, in that case, yea I’m going with a friend. Anything I should be prepared for?” He ruminated a moment for took his hat off rubbing his hands through his mussed up hair. “Well yea, they can get pretty rowdy. But mostly the girls are just ridiculous, a lot of them come from the college, so they are … _younger_. I don’t see you being that kind of girl.” You felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of girls hanging all over him but pushed it aside, especially when you were older.  It was his life, and you weren’t apart of it, you could only stew in the corner tonight with a beer in hand.

“Well, you should be used to it by now. Occupational hazard some would say.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck again, turning another corner. “So what are you dressing up as?” You smiled at his question excitedly. “Flapper girl.” He looked over at you, feeding off of your enthusiasm. “Oh yeah? I bet you’ll be one good looking dame.” You instantly blushed and bit your lip, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I just learned something new about you.” He said teasingly, and it peaked your interest instantly.

“What’s that?” He shrugged indifferently. “I want to test my theory out later a bit more.” He pulled up to your duplex and stopped, yet you didn’t get ready to exit right away. “What makes you think you’ll see me later tonight.” He put his arm over the back of the seat but refrained from being presumptuous and putting it behind you. “Oh, I’ll make sure of it.” You laughed but made a point that it was at him and not with him. “You sure can manage that through these hoards of women you keep complaining about?” He beamed a smile and peaked over to look at you while you climbed out of his truck. “I need a pretty dame to rescue me again.”

You looked back at him with a smirk. “You’re gonna need rescuing alright. Especially when I tell your mom that you didn’t open the door for me when we got to my place.” He immediately frowned and you heard him mumble a curse as you shut his door and skipped to your place, refusing to look back. As you closed your front door, you finally heard him leaving and plopped down on your loveseat, recounting the evening and how it all unfolded. Holy fuck, that was one helluva turn of events.

* * *

After you felt pleased enough with your dress and retro makeup you and your friend, Sarah, walked the very short walk over to Gilley’s house for the party. To say you were shocked at the turnout was an understatement. People were littered everywhere, although the man had a large enough house to satisfy the mass of people rather quickly.

Sarah pulled you arm in arm with her cat tail hitting you as she sashayed through the front door. You immediately snickered at all of the slutty cats but assured her that she was the best-looking kitten in the heat you had ever seen. She purred as you both headed to Gilley’s well set up bar.

“SARAH!! My sexy woman! You made it.” The burly 31-year-old forever frat boy made his way over to engulph you and Sarah into a bear hug. “Lovin’ the outfit ladies.” He poured you mixed drink and showed you around his house and the different entertainment tables for drinking games to your amusement.

“Don’t look now but behind an ugly ass bunch of girls in cliche ass slutty costumes is a  _very_   _dapper_ looking Chris Evans. That man is staring a hole into you girl. I mean I know you said you met him today but what the hell did you slip him? He’s got it bad.” You swatted her arm. “Oh please, that man is trouble. He could have anyone here; I’m the last thing he needs. ” She looked at you over the straw of her mixed drink with soft eyes. “Don’t do that. You deserve something good. You’ve had a shitty few years, first your parents dying then LA being a money sucking bust. So what if he likes you, let him. Maybe he can be your sugar daddy.” If she hadn’t added the last part, you might have teared up at the shitty memories flooding up.

Your parent both dying in the car wreck and barely having money to survive in LA …yeah. The past few years had been rough. Which meant falling for a Christopher Robert Evans would not end well. At least not for you. You rolled your eyes at Sarah as she hip bumped you. “Fine, if you’re so anxious when you start to feel something for him take a drink. You’ll get drunk and forget it and have fun at least.” You laughed, maybe she had something. You took care to glance over your shoulder and saw him looking handsome as ever and dressed to kill…wait no. He was dress to match you. He was a trim and attractive, dressed like the devil himself.

Without thinking you just left Sarah, hearing her giggling in the distance as you walked over to him. You had a surge of confidence when his eyes locked with you and he couldn’t even smile, only staring at your red lips and perfectly styled hair. He was sitting with four girls giggling and talking about Captain America and such around him. 

“Hey there, sorry it took me so long to make it baby.” He couldn’t contain the smile that graced his face as he beamed up at you and stood. You wrapped your arms around his perfect shoulders with his lopping around your waist. “It’s no problem. I’m patient, doll. Just talking about movie stuff with these fans.” He sat back down, and you sat in his lap like it was the most natural thing you had ever done. The fangirls that were hoping to get to set off some fireworks with the Captain tonight were thoroughly disappointed as he was giving you all of his attention now. The redhead dressed as Black Widow chimed in. “So are you going to be able to play to beer pong with us later, Chris?” Her voice whined, and it was all you could do not to recoil. “Sorry, I plan on spending the evening with my girl tonight. You understand, though. Have a great night ladies!”

And with a collective and audible sigh they wandered off with their tails, some literally between their legs. “Well, that was quite worth it. Thank you!” You smiled at him, suddenly aware of how close you were and making a move to get up. He took his hat off and set it on the arm of the seat and put his hand delicately on your leg. “Not so fast, doll. You get up they’ll know we were playing them.” His voice was low and gravelly, and you shivered a bit. “Cold, doll?” You shook your head, and he only smirked at you.

“So what’s with the costume, Evans?” He shrugged and leaned his head to the side as you took a drink of your beer. Every time you catch a feel….

It was going to be a loong night.

“No costume really. Fitted suit and suspenders, a hat. I just wanted to make an effort for you. That’s all.” You shied away hoping he couldn’t see your blush. “That’s very kind of you. Do I get the full-service gentleman tonight? Tap dance and all?” He laughed. “Tell you what. Stay with me allll night, and I’ll do a little soft shoe for ya. How’s that sound?”

“Something tells me you’re not a  _soft_  kind of guy?” He spewed out part of the beer he just drank and wiped the back of his hand on his chin. “Oh, we’re going the route huh, doll? Naughty, dame?” You bit your lip and grabbed a shot from one of the guys walking by who didn’t blink an eye at you, only laughing. “See I have a theory about you, sweetheart.”

You let the burn run down your throat as you only hummed in response. “You’ve got a word kink. You like someone who can talk the talk isn’t that right, sweets.” He voice was low and throaty in your ear. Damnit, he was good. Either that or you were damn near transparent. Right now you were going with both. Both is good.

You two had made your way around the room, and he had introduced you to his friends from school and played some drinking games. You were losing yourself in the night, and you were sure if you were getting drunk on the alcohol or him. All of his friends and you had seemingly hit it off, and that only was worse, mainly because you couldn’t get drunk enough. You knew you were going to remember the night and forgetting him was going to be hard. Sarah was toasted, but Gilly had a soft spot for her, and you knew she was safe with him watching out for her.

“I’m going to go and risk the ladies room line, I imagine you’ll see me around dawn.” Chris laughed as your rolled your eyes. “I’ll wait for you, doll.” You suppressed the fluttering butterflies and took a drink to drown them with booze and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Little did you know that Sarah was drunk beyond belief and loose lips sink ships. “So, you and my girl seem to be hitting it off, Evans.” Her slurred words would be nearly unrecognizable by some but the Boston native spoke her language, sometimes fluently. He smiled to himself as he watched you walk away. “Yea, she’s somethin’ else. You think she’d go for a guy like me?” He knew that he was fishing, and it was wrong, but he needed a bone thrown his way. Sure you guys were having a fabulous night, but he wanted something more than a drunk filled night of laughter. He wanted to see you again, and if Sarah just said that it was a possibility, hell that was all he needed.

“She’s a tough one to crack, Chris. You’re every girl’s type, so that’s gonna scare her off.” He furrowed his brows and Sarah grabbed his check roughly not realizing her strength at the moment. “Hey,  _sad Hulk_. I’m not sayin you don’t have a chance. Why you think she’s been drinkin sooo hard? Every time she drinks it’s because she’s feelin’ somethin?” He looked up at her and gently took her wrist off of his face. “What do you mean?” She shrugged haphazardly. “She was scared she’d fall for you t'night. So I told her to just drink it off so she’d forget it. Girl can hold her liquor though.”

Sarah found that hilarious and had a giggle fit, and Chris rolled his eyes. “That’s some fucked up shit, Sarah.” She hit his ridiculously hard shoulder thinking she would move him, huffing when he was resolute in his stance. “Shut the fuck up! She’s had a shit life. Her parents died in a car wreck, and the same week she found her boyfriend fucking her roommate. She had to couch surf because she was homeless and save every penny to move out here and start over. She has no family and doesn’t want to get her heart broken by America’s sweetheart. Can you bl–.”

“What the hell, Sarah?!” You stood there hearing the conversation about you between your very drunk friend and the man that you were grappling to keep any feelings for. “Chris, if you have questions about me I would appreciate you ask  _me_  and not someone else.” He put his hands up in defense. “It’s not like that, I just asked if I had a chance with you and—.” You grabbed your purse from behind the bar and waved by to Gilly who was walking back over to Sarah who was looking more and more unbalanced by the moment.

“Well, I can answer that for you. No. You don’t. Men like you don’t end up with women like me.” You turned on your heel and made a quick exit seeing his fan club by the door. “He’s all your ladies.” They heard you and saw a determined Evans following behind. They were also headstrong, and they saw this as a second chance at seeing some Captain Action and blocked his exit as you made a quick getaway.

Your apartment was about a 20-minute walk, but you weren’t really in a hurry and enjoyed looking at all the houses and seeing a few of them getting toilet papered this late in the evening. You had a delicious buzz going on but drunk you were not. It’s like your body refused to let the memories of Chris go. His laughter and the touch of his hands on the small of your back. He was so easy to talk to and get along with, it was like second nature. Then he would turn and whisper things with such a double meaning it would make your insides turn warm. He could keep your toes on point like that of a premier ballerina. Yet you had just met him, was this what love at first sight felt like? You laughed at loud at the sheer cliche of it but damnit to hell, it sure felt like it was something profound.

Lost in thought and out of nowhere someone rolled up beside you startling the living daylights out of you. “Holy fuckity fuck!” You launched off and whacked the random assailant in the head with your purse, and he grunted. “Shit!! It’s me Y/N! Chris!!” You stopped and held your chest and knelt over a moment. “Well even the more reason to hit you, asshat! Scaring the piss outta me  _and_  invasion of privacy. Now go away!”

You turned to keep walking but he jumped in front of you, and you stopped knowing you weren’t going to get around the mountain of a man. “I will yell fire and wake up the whole street.” He put his hands up in submission. “I just want to talk and make sure that you get home safe, please?” You sighed in surrender. “Fine, you have 8 minutes till I’m home to make your case.” He smirked and took a place in step next to you in silence at first.

[Originally posted by luvinchris](https://tmblr.co/Z3JLAs2C2NbhJ)

“I didn’t mean to fall into that deep of a conversation with Sarah I was just thirsty for information about you, and I didn’t go about it the right way.” You agreed but yet allowed him to continue. “Truth is, I’m not that good with this dating thing. I may have a quick charm, but it doesn’t go past the first meet, especially when I really like a woman. I’m clumsy and trip over my words, I’m not suave or a charmer. I have some pretty solid moments that make you think I’ve got it going for me but I’m insecure and doubt myself all the time. I had a moment of uncertainty and asked Sarah if I had a chance with you, that’s all.” You paused and looked at him, not saying anything but just searching his eyes for truth, and you couldn’t find a lie. Yes, he was a fucking great actor, but you couldn’t believe he was performing right now.

“Thank you for that Chris. I’m sorry I went off on you, it’s just I didn’t want you to see me like that. Know all of the gritty details. My life isn’t glamorous, and that’s ok… _for me_. But I see the way women look at you and the way those girls at the party looked at you. I’m not that kind of woman, I will never look like that or act like that. I can’t be that for, and I won’t fit in your world.” He shook his head as if you ever word you said was a foreign language and made no sense to him.

“That bullshit.” Your brows arched and you were ready to go straight up defense mode with Captain America himself. In fact, that was the image that you saw for a split second. Holy hotness. His shoulders were broad, and he was ready for a verbal battle if that was what was needed. “I know you’ve only known me one night but in that time did I made you feel like that was the kind of woman I wanted? Hell, you met me because I was literally hiding from the likes of  _that_  kind of girl. And look around you.” He waved his arms around dramatically. “This is my world. The acting world is just my work and hey if I get to take you on a red carpet date, that would be unbelievable. If that’s not something you want, then that’s ok too. I can take my mom.” He smiled at you adoringly while your heart was hammering out of your chest, processing what he was saying to you.

“What do you want from me? No games just..tell me.” He laughed and stepped closer to you. He bit his lip, and you could see some desperation crease the worry lines on his face. His hands gently ran up your arm while the other found home on your waist, your breath got caught in your throat.

“I want you to give me a chance. I want a chance to take care of you and show you that there are good men out there. I want to be that man for you, doll,  and I knew it as soon as you threw that sass at me in the bookstore. If there is such a thing as love, at first sight, you had me right then. I’m trying real hard not to scare you off but fuck it. No games right?” You smiled and looked at your feet, taking a moment you gain your composure.

“You sure it’s not the booze talking?” He gripped your hip to gain your attention again. “Doll, I switched to water well over an hour ago to be your DD. It’s not the booze, and the only thing I’m drunk on is you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “That’s a crappy line there, Evans.” He shrugged and leaned his head a little closer. “I told you I’m not as smooth with the ladies as most people think.” He finally closed the distance and claimed your lips as his. The warm and lush plumpness pressing up against your painted red ones, gentle and chaste. He pulled away and looked adoringly at you causing you to blush like a damsel in one of your books. “Well, you managed to get this girl.” His brows shot up in a pleased and excited manner. “Oh yeah! I get the girl, huh?” You let the palm of your hand trail down and rest just above his heart.

“You most certainly get the girl, but one thing?” You leaned up and wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, and he pulled your flush with his body. “Anything, doll.” You smiled up at the most handsome man that you ever laid eyes on. “You use the knowledge of that word kink on me when the time is right.” His eyes instantly darkened and he let out a dark laugh. “Oh, I plan on it, baby girl. I plan on it.”


End file.
